It Just Happened
by JBPones
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn accidently kiss and Shane saw it all. Minor Smitchie, mostly Mitchie/Caitlyn Maitlyn!
1. Bank Robbers

AN- Okay, so first off, what is Mitchie/Caitlyn called? Maitlyn? Catchie? Mwuhahaha! I shall brainstorm on that later.

Secondly, this is really short and I wanted to write in the kiss, but then decided not to. So, just reveiw if you want but I don't really care if you do. I won't hold up the story like a mad woman with a crazy laugh and eye twitch if I don't get any reveiws...atleast not yet. XD

Okay, I better stop before my AN is longer then the first chapter. HAHA! Okay, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1 - Bank Robbers**

"It just happened?" Mitchie tried to sound convincing, she even added in a little smile that completely came out wrong.

"Just happened?" Shane yelled back, "No! Just happened is where I trip and fall on my face on stage. Oops, sorry, it just happened. No, _this _is a lot worse!" He hissed.

"Shane, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did!" Mitchie pleaded as Shane began to get more angry.

"Well sorry ain't gonna cut it!" He barked. "Mitchie, I saw you kiss someone else. And not just anyone, oh no! It just had to be a girl! And not just _a _girl, but Caitlyn?! Why?!"

"Shane, just listen to me, it was an accident!" Mitchie tried to explain. She was having trouble getting through to him. I mean, she hadn't kissed Caitlyn on purpose. it just...happened. One second they were laughing and having a good time, then their in one tiny little liplock, then Shane walks in, and now this!

"Accident? What, did you accidently put your mouth on hers? Come on! Oh, just wait until the press hears this one, I can see it now. Shane Gray turned ex-girlfriend gay!" He yelled out to the room.

"Ex?" Mitchie asked in a defeated tone.

"You didn't honestly think I'd keep you around after this did you?" He asked like it was obvious.

"I..." She was speachless. Shane was dumping her. This sucked. She finally gets to come back to Camp Rock and see him again and not two days in, he was dumping her. Pathetic couldn't even cover how she felt.

"Have fun with your new girlfriend." He bitterly said while walking past Mitchie and out the door that Caitlyn was now entering through.

"Wow, okay, either someone crapped on his breakfast, or you two just had a fight." Caitlyn commented while walking into the cabin that she and Mitchie shared. She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Mitchie muttered as she plopped down on the wooden floor by her own bed.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what's going on, or are you gonna kick me out again?" Caitlyn asked with a small smile.

"Shane saw us...you know...and he dumped me." Mitchie said with slight difficulty.

"You make it sound like we robbed a bank." Caitlyn replied with a smile.

Mitchie let out a frustrated sigh and leaned her head back against the side of her bed.

"It sure feels like we did." She sadly replied.

Caitlyn swiftly stood up and sat beside Mitchie, which made her very uncomfortable, and replied, "Mitchie, we didn't rob a bank. All we did was have one innocent little kiss, that shouldn't of ever happened. And don't worry about Shane, he'll see it was all a big mistake. Just give the popstar some time to cool off."

Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn who was still smiling. How come no matter what she could always cheer up Mitchie? It was a mystery.

"Thanks." Mitchie replied while standing up, followed by Caitlyn.

"No problem, now let's go find Peggy and Ella before Open Mic Night starts." She said before leading the way out of the cabin. "I think they said they were gonna check up on Tess."

As Mitchie began to walk after her, she couldn't help but wonder if it really was just an innocent little kiss.

--

AN: Ooh! What's gonna happen next? I don't know! Really, I have no idea. SO, review and tell me whatcha think. I know it's short, but if I keep going it'll be longer next time. Promise. Girl Scout honor thingy! Oooh, I want cookies now.


	2. Flashback

AN- I think this story is...not my best...but I think that Maitlyn is a good couple! It kicks Naitlyn and Smitchie butt! But I still think Jella is cute. I'm thinking of putting them in here. XD But then who will Shane and Nate be with? Peggy...Tess...? Review what you think.

--

**Chapter 2 - Flashback**

It had been a whole a day sense Mitchie had talked to Shane. Even though most of that talk was filled with yelling...

"Mitchie!" Peggy exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of Mitchie's face to snap her out of her daydreaming. "Welcome back to Earth. We were just about to decide whether we should all wear the same outfit for the camp fire jam."

"I still think we shouldn't. I mean we're all doing a solo act. Why should we be dressed the same?" Caitlyn replied from her spot next to Ella on Ella's bed.

"Hey, Peggy, I forgot to ask, how's Tess doing? I haven't seen much of her this summer." Mitchie pointed out.

"Yeah, me either." Caitlyn added.

"Maybe if you two spent a little less time making out and a little more outside, you'd know that she's doing horrible! She's turned into the nice machine. All she does is give everyone compliments. It was more fun fighting withthe old Tess then listening to the new one!" Peggy replied.

"We were not making out!" Mitchie exclaimed in defense.

"Yeah, it was just a little...peck." Caitlyn added, trying to find the right word to describe it.

"Ooh! Like a bird?" Ella asked with a smile.

"Hey, you know that the gossip around here is always a little stretched." Peggy replied putting up her hands as if to say, don't eat me!

"Yeah, but the only person who saw us was Shane." Caitlyn pointed out.

"Which means he told someone who told someone who told someone who told someone..." Mitchie quietly spoke. "And by now, the whold Camp will know."

"Relax, remember last summer when there was a rumor going around that I had some kind of deadly virus?" Peggy asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah!" Ella smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Caitlyn added.

"See! Rumors come and go. The only ones that really remember them, or even care about them are the ones they hurt." Peggy smiled at her smartitude.

"And you turned into Buddha when?" Mitchie laughed, causing everyone to join in with her.

"Hey guys!" Ella spoke out through the laughter. "You know how this summer Jason and Nate are guest instructers like Shane?"

Everyone nodded for her to continue.

"Yeah, so like I was thinking, like if I made Jason a present, what do you think he'd want?" Ella asked with a big smile.

"Ooh! Crush alert!" Peggy smiled while gently clapping her hands together.

"I heard he wanted a dog house." Caitlyn answered.

"No, I think it was a cat house." Mitchie corrected her.

"No, I'm thinking it was a dog house." Caitlyn smiled.

"And I'm positive it was a cat house." Mitchie replied.

"What's a cat house?" Caitlyn giggled.

"Well, it's house for a cat!" Mitchie replied while laughing.

"But he said dog house!" Caitlyn laughed back.

"Hey love birds, trying to work over here!" Peggy called out while waving her pencil around in the air.

"Bird house!" Ella exclaimed sticking her hands in the air like she'd just scored a touchdown.

And just as the others began laughing their heads off again, Mitchie didn't. She was still in minor shock of what Peggy had said. Love birds? Why would she say that? And about her and Caitlyn? That was so stupid.

"Okay guys, I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Caitlyn said followed by a yawn as she stood up.

"Yeah, me too." Mitchie added, standing up and walking towards the door of the cabin.

"Okay, just don't do anything we wouldn't do." Peggy said with a grin causing Ella to muffle her laugh.

"Come on guys! Is was just one little kiss." Caitlyn defended with a smile. Mitchie couldn't help but face the other way and frown. I mean, how long was this taunting going to go on? A few more days? Her whole summer? It was just one little kiss!

But for some reason...it didn't feel like one little kiss.

It was silent as they walked to their cabin. It was quiet as they entered the cabin. It was speachless as they changed into pajamas and got into their beds.

And in the awkward and annoying silence, Mitchie heard the smallest sound that made her heart race.

"Good night, Mitchie." Caitlyn quietly said in the dark. The words made her feel like everything was going be okay. The dark wasn't as dark anymore. The silence, comforting. The room was warm for once.

"Night Caitlyn." She softly replied with hidden smile.

Before long the two were sound asleep.

_Mitchie was sitting on the edge of Caitlyn's bed as she danced around to the music coming from Caitlyn's laptop. Mitchie jumped up and started dancing with Caitlyn. _

_The room was being filled with light pouring in from the windows. The lake shimmering outside in the sun. It was a perfect day. _

_Next thing they knew, Mitchie tripped and landed on the floor with a thud. Laughing the whole way down she quickly jumped back up and exclaimed "I'm okay!" _

_Caitlyn pushed a button and stopped the music. Now the only sounds were their laughter. _

_Mitchie was forced to hold her sides as they began to hurt fron laughing so hard. She was bending over and running into Caitlyn. Over all, they looked like idiots. _

_Mitchie grabbed onto Caitlyn's shoulders to stop herself from falling again, which only made them laugh harder as Caitlyn tried to help support Mitchie up. _

_Their faces were inchies apart. Mitchie stopped laughing when she felt Caitlyn's warm breath on her lips. It sent tingles down her spine. It made goosebumps run up her arms. It made a lump form in her throat. _

_Caityln stopped laughing too, unaware of why Mitchie had stopped but was still smiling brightly. _

_Before anyone could stop it, their lips touched. _

_Mitchie felt her lips burn. They tingled and felt amazing. She felt like she was flying on a cloud. Weightless. All the stress and worry that had been on her shoulders floated away. _

_Even the sound of the cabin door opening didn't bother her. The fact that there was someone in the room with them kissing didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that this feeling last as long as it could. _

_But then it ended. Caitlyn pulled away and when Mitchie opened her eyes not only did she see Caitlyn with a confused expression, but also scared?_

_She turned to see Shane looking madder then ever by the cabin door. _

_"Crap." Caitlyn muttered while biting her bottom lip. _

_"What...Mitchie?" Shane said in confusion. Finally, reality was setting in. _

_"Uh...Caitlyn, maybe you should go...outside...to, uh...look at that...thing?" Mitchie tried. _

_"Oh...yeah...the, uh...thing." Caitlyn said as she quickly walk past Shane and out the cabin door. _

_And as she and Shane began their agruement, all Mitchie could think about was the kiss. And how her lips still buzzed. And all she wanted was to kiss Caitlyn more. To feel her lips again. To be with her. She loved being with Caitlyn. In fact, she pretty much loved Caitlyn. _

Mitchie woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavy as she sat up in bed.

As she steadied her breathing she looked over at Caitlyn's bed. She was deep asleep.

She looked so peaceful. The moon light was shining off her soft skin. A small smile still on her lips.

To Mitchie, it seemed like she was always smiling. Always making the room brighter. Always cheering her up.

But in the middle of the night in that dark cabin, the next thought that crossed Mitchie's mind scared her.

Could she possibly be falling for her best friend?

--

AN: Hmmmm, I think we all know were this is going. Total Maitlyn baby!! Okay, and remember, I need to know who to pair Shane and Nate up with. There's Peggy, (Ella is most likely gonna be with Jason) Tess, Lola, Barry, Sander, Andy, and I'm sure we could put in an OC if we wanted. XD So many choices! Reveiw what you wanna see.


	3. The Oh So Wonderful Plan

AN: Beware...I bite

--

**Chapter 3 - The Oh So Wonderful Plan of Shane Gray's**

"Alright guys, that was a good session, we're getting off to a great start." Nate announced to the campers.

As everyone cheered and began to start exiting the building, Mitchie hurried to catch up with Nate.

"Hey." She said once she was walking next to him.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"So, um, how's Shane been?" She asked in a quieter tone.

Nate stopped walking and looked around at the passing campers.

"Honestly? He's been going crazy. All he does is talk about you, it's really annoying." He replied.

"So um, what exactly is he saying?" Mitchie asked with a worried expression.

"Well, he's talking about how he walked in on you and Caitlyn kissing?" Nate replied, asking if it was true.

"Can you tell him that I'm really sorry for the missunderstanding?" She asked while turning and walking

back to Peggy, Ella, Tess, and Caitlyn.

The four began their walk towards the Mess Hall of Fame together, chatting and laughing along the way.

"So, I hear that theres a new couple among us." Tess said to the group with smirk.

"We are not together!" Caitlyn protested, tired of all the rumors.

"I'm just repeating what I heard." Tess said in a defensive tone. "Anyways, the real dirt is on Shane. I heard that he broke a lamp in the cabin that Connect 3 is sharing. Plus, I heard from a super secret source that he was already looking into asking someone else out."

"What?" Mitchie asked in a defeated tone.

"Yeah, I kinda heard that too." Peggy quietly added in. "Sorry."

Caitlyn placed a comforting hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "It'll be okay." She promised.

Mitchie instantly felt better when Caitlyn's hand was touching her. She felt the goosebumps come back, and the lump in throat. She nodded in agreement with her promise as they walked into the Mess Hall.

"Hey! Caitlyn, over here!" Lola waved towards them from her spot next to Barry and Sander.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Oh by the way, cute outfit Mitchie, and I'm loving the new lipgloss Caitlyn." Tess said before walking off to go sit by some of her other friends.

"See what I mean about the compliments?" Peggy whined as they walked to go sit by Lola, Barry, and Sander.

"Hey Ella!"

They all turned around to see Jason waving at them. Nate and Shane behind him having, what seemed to be, a verbal battle.

Jason weeved through the campers to them with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hey Jason!" Ella greeted back with a big goofy smile.

Mitchie, Peggy, and Caitlyn exchanged knowing glances and smiles.

"So, uh, I was wondering if you want to go down to the lake with me after lunch?" Jason asked with a nervous smile.

"I'd love to!" Ella answered through a fit of giggles.

"Great, and I can't wait to get away from Nate and Shane." Jason glancing back over his shoulder at the two. They were still fighting. "All they do is argue about everything."

"Hey Jase, you wanna sit with us?" Sander asked scooting over to make room.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, um, Jason..." Mitchie queitly spoke to him while pulling him aside. "You wouldn't happen to know what they're fighting about...would you?"

"It's either something to do with peanut butter and jelly, or you and Caitlyn." He replied with confused look. "Oh, and when you two get married, can I be the best man?" He asked in a perky voice.

"Married? What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked, she couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, everyone knows you two are totally in love. So can I?" He asked optimistically.

"Um, yeah, sure?" Mitchie replied before Jason pumped a fist in the air and then returned back to the others.

Totally in love with each other? Her and Caitlyn? Impossible. But then again...that kiss...

"Mitchie, you coming or not?" Barry called out. She turned around with a small smile and walked back over to the group. There were two spots left.

One next to Ella. The other next to Caitlyn. Both on the ends.

As she sat down next to Caitlyn, Nate came over to the group, interupting the loud laughter that had just erupted after one of Sander's jokes.

"There you are." He said to Jason while sitting next to Ella and taking up the last spot.

"Here I am." Jason smiled over at him.

"So, Nate, how's the popstar holding up?" Caitlyn asked before taking sip of her soda.

"Well, he's basically having a hissy fit, but he'll come around." Nate replied like it was no big deal.

"But there's still going to be a Connect 3 tour this fall, right?" Peggy asked.

"That...I'm not too sure of." Nate replied while taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Aww, man. I had front row seats." Peggy complained.

"And it's all my fault." Mitchie sighed.

"No way, this has been going on long before you ever came into the picture." Nate informed them. "Shane's just...Shane. I don't think he can help it when his temper gets out of control like that."

"But still...I'm the reason it's out of control." Mitchie sadly replied.

Just as Mitchie was about to go into full on depression mode, Tess walked up.

"Hey, why don't we all have some real fun tonight." Tess suggested while sitting on Nate's lap. An act that had a few of the others exchanging glances.

"What kind of fun?" Peggy asked with a grin.

"Well, I was thinking a little truth or dare game." Tess giggled.

"No way, so lame!" Lola commented.

"How about a little spin the bottle?" Barry laughed and high fived Sander.

"Not bad, but I'd rather do something...different." Tess said while tapping her chin with her index finger to show how deep in thought she was.

"We could write a song. That's what I like doing the most." Nate suggested with a smile.

"Yeah! Okay, everybody meet up at Nate's and Jason's cabin tomorrow night." Tess said while clapping her hands. "Oh, and nice top Lola."

"Uh, thanks." Lola politely smiled back.

After lunch everyone went their seperate ways in their different groups.

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked back to their cabin in, once again, silence.

"So." Caitlyn said through the awkward silence as they walked along the trail. "Are we ever going to talk about that kiss?"

"Are you kidding? _Everyone_ is talking about it." Mitchie replied as they walked into the cabin they shared.

"I mean me and you. Just us. You know we have to." Caitlyn told her as she sat on the edge of her bed. Caitlyn joined her.

"I know, it was weird, it was disgusting, it was an accident, shall I continue?" Mitchie sadly replied.

"Actually...I think I liked it. And I'm scared because I don't really know what that means." Caitlyn's voice was shaking from her being so nervous. That was weird. Caitlyn was never nervous.

"I...uh...well...it means whatever you want it to mean." Mitchie replied while staring at the floor. She couldn't help but smile though. Caitlyn liked the kiss. She liked it! Did she feel the same things that Mitchie had felt? Did she like it as much as Mitchie had?

"Well...where does that leave me and you?" She nervously asked.

Mitchie had to think about this. She wanted to be friends with Caitlyn, yeah, for sure. But more? And what about Shane? What being straight? Mitchie Torres is no lesbian!

"I don't know." Mitchie quietly replied.

"Well, did you like it too?" She asked, nervous of the answer.

"If I was telling the truth...yes?" Mitchie replied uncertain of what would happen.

"You sound like you're not too sure." Caitlyn smiled.

"Yeah, well, this isn't the easiest situation in the world." Mitchie sighed.

"Maybe I could help...clear it up?" Caitlyn smiled.

Mitchie was going to give her a look that said, okay crazy lady what are you talking about, but before she could Caitlyn's lips were on hers.

All the feelings came back. The feeling of being weightless. The goosebumps. The tingles. The buzzing. Even the room felt like it was getting hotter.

All the feelings doubled when Caitlyn placed one of her hands on Mitchie's cheek. Her skin burned at the touch. But not in a painful way...in a good way. Her fingers were so soft against her. It was amazing.

As if it couldn't get any better, when they repositioned their lips, the feelings tripled. Mitchie felt like she was going to faint. Her heart was going faster then ever before. It was the biggest rush ever.

But it ended. Caitlyn pulled away and when Mitchie opened her eyes all she wanted was to close them and kiss her again. She wanted that free feeling. The feeling like she could do anything, say anything, be anything she wanted.

"How about that time?" Caitlyn giggled.

"I might of liked it." Mitchie replied with a big goofy grin.

"Might have? If I hadn't stopped it you'd be all over me right now!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Would not!" Mitchie defended while playfully hitting her arm.

"Would too." Caitlyn said while laughing.

While they were laughing Mitchie held out her hand palm side up.

"What's this about?" Caitlyn asked as their laughter died out.

"Give me your hand." Mitchie smiled. Caitlyn carefully placed her hand on Mitchie's and they intertwined their fingers. They were holding hands.

Mitchie lookied directly into Caitlyn's eyes. She felt a wave of burning passion course through her veins. This made her smile. Which made Caitlyn smile. Nothing was better then seeing a smile on Caitlyn's lips.

They both turned to see Peggy run inside the cabin followed by Ella, knocking them out of their perfect little world.

"Red alert, red alert! Shane just asked Tess out!" Peggy yelled, as she began talking faster and faster, "This is so weird, this is so freaky, I can't believe this, they won't last, he's so just getting back at you, why aren't you freaking out, can you believe this, I don't think they'll be too serious, and you two apparently don't care and you're holding hands."

"Aww, we just missed the second kiss!" Ella gushed.

"How can you tell?" Peggy whispered.

"They're wearing each others lip gloss, see!" Ella pointed out in a whisper.

"Hi, yeah, we're still here." Caitlyn laughed.

"Oh right, we should give them their privacy." Peggy grinned while dragging Ella back out the door.

"Great, now by the end of the day the camp will be thinking that we're together, and Jason will be planning our wedding." Mitchie laughed.

"And I'm okay with that." Caitlyn smiled.

"As long you keep kissing like that...I'm all yours." Mitchie said before leaning in and kissing Caitlyn.

"Wait..." Caitlyn said pulling out of it. "Are you gonna be ready for all of it? I can think of a few good anti-gay people around the camp already." Caitlyn said with a worried tone.

"I'm not...gay." Mitchie clarified.

"And I'm not saying you are. You're whatever you wanna be, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She flashed a warm smile. Caitlyn gently squeezed on Mitchie's hand. They both smiled.

Mitchie loved looking into Caitlyn's big brown eyes. She felt...complete. She felt feelings for Caitlyn that Shane could never give her. But in a reality check, Shane was now going out with Tess? What is wrong with this world?

"So...what does this make you?" Mitchie asked, gesturing towards their interlocking hands.

"Apperently it makes me Mitchie Torre's new girlfriend." Caitlyn replied while holding up their hands.

"Girlfriend? I don't quite remember asking you to be my girlfriend." Mitchie laughed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Caitlyn laughed back.

"Maybe we should just...take this slow...after all, you are kind of my first girlfriend, and truthfully, my first kiss. I'm still new to the dating thing." Mitchie replied with slight difficulty.

"Whatever you want." Caitlyn smiled. "But I'm seriously your first kiss? What about the popstar?"

"Never happened. I mean, I was really only his girlfriend for like four days if you count the times I saw him and he _wasn't_ on tour." Mitchie replied. "Why, have you had your first kiss before me?"

"Actually, yeah, I have." She laughed.

"What? With who?" Mitchie said while standing up to grab a comb and began combing her hair in a mirror.

"Honestly, it was Barry. But you can't tell anybody, we both promised not to say anything!" She laughed.

"Barry? Wow, that's a lot worse then my first kiss." Mitchie replied while walking back over to Caitlyn.

"Wait, I thought you just said I was your first kiss?" Caitlyn asked while giving Mitchie a confused look.

"Exactly." Mitchie said while swooping down and gently pushing her lips against Caitlyn's and then pulling out before Caitlyn could even respond.

Mitchie Torres had just stole a kiss. And she didn't intend on giving it back.

-**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMP ROCK**-

"You did what!?" Nate shouted at Shane. Nate was never one to raise his voice or curse, but when you got him mad he could really talk the talk.

"Weren't you listening? I asked out Tess Tyler. She's like really good friends with Mitchie right?" Shane asked while sitting down on the couch that was positioned in front of the plasma TV in the Connect 3 cabin.

"So not only did you ask out someone you clearly have nothing in common with, but you're gonna use her to get back at Mitchie?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"You're pretty smart, you know that?" Shane said while biting into a carrot.

"Shane, come on, this is wrong, even an idiot like you has to have a heart. No matter how cold it is." Nate replied, his blood boiling inside him. His fists clenched.

"Chill dude, it's all under control. I pretend to like Tess, Mitchie gets jealous and leaves what's her face, and then she comes crawling back to me." Shane said like it was obvious that his plan was pure genius.

"Then what about Tess, huh? Are you gonna crush her heart just so you can get what you want?" Nate asked, not believing how Shane was acting.

"You saw how she put Mitchie through hell last summer, she's getting what she deserves." Shane replied while staring at the television.

"She's changed, she's not the same person any more." Nate defended.

"Yeah, well karma doesn't care." Shane retorted turning to look at Nate.

"More like Shane doesn't care." Nate corrected him.

"Will you two calm down? I could hear you fighting all the down at the lake!" Jason commented while walking into the Connect 3 cabin.

"Shut up, Jason, we weren't talking about anything that concerned you." Shane said while turing his attention back to the television.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Nate protested.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Shane asked with a smirk.

"Something you can't control with your twisted little games. I quit the band!" Nate yelled while turning and walking out the door of the cabin.

"We don't need him." Shane said to Jason while staring at the cabin door. "He's just being stupid."

"Don't say that word." Jason said through gritted teeth at the edge of his bed.

"Or what? You gonna run out of here like your little buddy?" Shane stood up and walked a few steps closer to Jason. He leaned in towards him and while squinting his eyes he whispered, "You haven't got the balls to do it."

"I do too!" Jason shouted back while walking past Shane and to the cabin door. He pushed it open and walked forcefully out. He quickly turned around and came back into the cabin and proclaimed, "I quit the band too!" And as he walked back outside he turned to walk back inside again. "And I happen to have a very nice pair, thank you very much!"

Then, for the last time he walked outside the cabin, leaving Shane all alone.

-**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMP ROCK**-

"And you guys quit, just like that?" Mitchie asked in disbelief at what had happened.

"Yeah, but the more important thing is that we save Tess before it's too late." Nate replied as they all sat around Peggy and Ella's cabin.

"This is so intense." Peggy commented.

"Yeah, and where are you guys gonna sleep?" Ella asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, you guys aren't gonna leave Camp Rock...are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's possible...it all depends on how big a fit Shane throws for Brown." Nate sadly replied. To Mitchie, it didn't sound like the odds were in their favor.

"Maybe, if we did something..." Peggy tried.

"But what _can_ we do?" Caitlyn asked in sad tone.

"First, tell Tess the truth. The sooner she's out of Shane's path, the better." Nate stated.

"Does anybody even know what cabin she's staying in?" Mitchie asked the room.

"With one of her new tree hugger friends." Peggy replied.

"Is this really happening?" Caitlyn asked the room.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Are we really about to start up another war at Camp Rock?" She finished.

"Looks like it." Mitchie sadly answered.

"Let's just stop it before it gets out of hand." Nate wisely spoke.

"What if Tess doesn't listen to us, it's not like it'd be the first time." Peggy asked.

"We atleast have to try." Caitlyn replied.

"Exactly." Nate agreed.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Jason asked.

"Because nobody's perfect." Mitchie retorted.

"That sounds really familur." Ella said.

"Yeah, where have I heard that before?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a song title that some stuck up popstar princess that I would get framed with dating would sing." Nate replied.

"Are sure it's not a Barney song?" Jason asked.

"It's possible." Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah, it'd make more sense if Barney sang it." Mitchie replied laughing.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

--

AN: Sorry about the personal attack on Hannah Montanna (heehee) I couldn't resist. It was too tempting. And don't get all mad, I love Miley Cyrus, it's just the whole Niley thing I ain't too crazy about. XD Now be a lunatic and hit that shmexy purple button!


	4. Shane's Gift

AN - I'd like to thank the people that have been reviewing, they think my story is funny...(I think they're high! Shhhh, don't tell them!!) XD

Okay, anyways, I'm trying to update at least once a day, so I think I deserve a shiny metal...made out of sugar...hey! I can have dreams to! Aww stop laughing at me and get back to the Maitlyn!

--

**Chapter 4 - Shane's Gift**

"Hey Tess." Mitchie greeted her blond friend as she sat down next to her at dinner.

"How's it been?" Caitlyn added as she sat down on Tess' other side.

"Actually, you'll never guess what happened!" She smiled brightly looking between the two.

"Shane asked you out, you said yes, blah blah blah..." Mitchie began, acting like it wasn't a big deal at all. Without even thinking about Mitchie began to play with the bracelet that was on her wrist. She felt guilty about wearing it, but she just couldn't take it off. Not yet. It was still...special to her.

"The point..." Caitlyn continued, "is that you really shouldn't have."

"Well, I'm sorry Mitchie, but it's Shane Gray! I'm gonna turn him down because you're jealous." She replied while playing idly with her food on the plate in front of her.

"Jealous? No. No! No way. This is about Shane's real reason for asking you out." Mitchie replied, while giving Caitlyn a look that said, we're about crash and die!

"Yeah, you should really know the truth, Tess." Caitlyn added.

"The truth?" Tess asked, still staring at her plate, stabbing at the food with a fork.

"Well, you see...Shane is kind of planning on using you to make me jealous." Mitchie quietly answered.

"It's true." Caitlyn agreed.

"You know what I think? I think the real truth is that you're jealous, and now you and your lesbian are trying to get back at me for what I did last summer." Tess spat while glaring at Mitchie.

"What? No! You can ask Nate and Jason, Shane told them everything!" Mitchie defended, anger boiling inside her. She looked past Tess to see Caitlyn staring off to the side, a sad and somewhat heart breaking expression on her face.

"No, I'm not falling for this. So you take your side-kick and you gays get out of my face." Tess retorted while standing up and walking away. Her words still stung even when she was no longer there.

"So much for the new Tess." Caitlyn sadly said to Mitchie as they stood to go find the others and inform them of their tragic failure.

"Why does she have to be like that?" Mitchie asked as they began the walk to the other end of the Mess Hall.

"She knows everything we told her is true. She's just too upset to deal with it right now. Maybe she'll do something about it tomorrow." Caitlyn optimistically answered.

"How'd it go?" Peggy asked as they sat down at the large table that was occupied by Nate, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barry, and Sander.

"Let's just say we'll be needing some ice for the burns." Mitchie replied while secretly grabbing onto Caitlyn's hand from underneath the table.

"Ouch, that bad?" Nate asked after sipping on his soda.

"Yep, say hello to the old Tess, she's back and worse then ever." Caitlyn replied.

"Sounds like we need a new plan." Peggy commented.

"Plan? Why didn't we get invited to join in on whatever you guys are talking about?" Barry asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Do you mind destroying the dreams of Tess Tyler?" Mitchie asked in a joking tone.

"Not at all!" Lola answered while Barry and Sander smiled in agreement.

"Then welcome to the club." Jason said while giving Sander a hug. Everyone laughed as Sander tried to escape Jason's hug, and the rest of dinner went surprisingly smooth.

"Alright, so does anybody have any ideas for a plan b?" Nate asked as most of the campers began to leave the Mess Hall.

"Ooh! We should steal all her make-up!" Ella suggested.

"Okay, does anybody have a plan that doesn't involve stealing?" Nate asked with a smile.

"I say we just wait it out. I mean, what can we do until we know what Tess is gonna do?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, she could be talking to Shane about all this right now." Lola added.

"And if she is, Shane will know that Mitchie knows it's all fake." Caitlyn continued.

"Which means he'll have no need to keep dating Tess." Nate continued.

"Which means he'll dump her!" Jason realized.

"Yep, and she'll realize we were right." Mitchie smiled. This was starting to sound good. I mean it was most likely what was going to happen. They were right, she shouldn't worry about it. But she couldn't help but still feel a little jealous about them dating...even it was fake.

"And then she'll come back from the dark side." Barry finished.

"But, guys, what's Shane gonna do when he's all alone?" Ella asked.

"What do you mean?" Sander asked.

"Well, his best friends..." She gestured to Jason and Nate, "and his girlfriend..." She nodded towards Mitchie, "are all on our side now. Once he looses Tess...he won't have anyone."

"Wow, Ella, that sounded really really smart!" Jason said in awe, making Ella blush with a big goofy smile on her face.

"She's right guys." Nate sighed. "Shane's going to be alone. I'd bet he leaves Camp Rock."

"But where's he gonna go?" Mitchie asked in a worried tone. Caitlyn gently squeezed her hand to comfort her.

Nate looked around at everyone, stopping at Mitchie, and then looking down at his empty plate. "I dunno. He's got the whole world to go to."

Everyone was silent after that. And one by one they got up and said their goodbyes and left to go back to their cabins. All until Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Nate were the last ones in the Mess Hall. The light was slowly fading away outside, the sunset was shining through the windows.

"So, how are you guys holding up?" Nate asked them after he chugged the rest of his drink.

Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn, they were still holding hands.

"Depends on what you mean." Caitlyn finally replied, looking away from Mitchie and to him.

"Well, it's just that there's a lot of rumors going around about you guys. I was just seeing if you were okay." Nate clarified.

"Yeah, we're fine." Mitchie answered, looking over at him.

"And not to be too nosy, but have you told your parents about each other yet?" He asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Nate, I don't think it's been 24 hours yet." Caitlyn replied with a small laugh.

"Ah, so you admit to being a couple?" He asked smiling at his trickyness.

"Actually we're not a couple. Not yet, anyways." Mitchie replied.

"So, you're not dating, yet you can't keep you're eyes off each other?" Nate smiled.

"It's...complicated." Caitlyn answered.

"Listen..." He replied while leaning forward and placing his arms on the table. "Don't let the other campers scare you. You guys should be whatever you wanna be, no matter what anybody thinks of you. All that matters is what you think of yourself."

"Hey, Mister Smartypants, I don't think we're the ones that need love advice." Mitchie replied while laughing.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Nate asked, laughing as well.

"Come on, do you hear yourself when you're talking about Tess? You so like her!" Mitchie answered while Caitlyn started laughing too.

"Okay, maybe, but you guys gotta keep it down. If Shane finds out he'll never let her go, just screw with me." Nate replied with a smile.

"Relax, rockstar, you're secret is safe with us." Caitlyn promised.

"Alright, well, I think I'm off to bed. Night guys." Nate said while standing up and walking towards the door.

"Night!" Mitchie and Caitlyn said at the same time, causing them to laugh. Once Nate had left the Mess Hall, Mitchie sighed and stood up, instantly regreting it because she was no longer holding hands with Caitlyn. She already missed the warmth.

"Bed time." Mitchie said while slowly walking towards the door, Caitlyn right by her side. A yawn escaped Mitchie, and she blinked back the stray tears that were coming to her eyes. She hated how yawning made her get all teary.

They reached their cabin laughing, from a joke that Caitlyn had just told, a few minutes later.

"Shhh! People might be sleeping." Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn through her giggles.

They slowly, and quietly, walked up the steps to their cabin but as they reached the door Mitchie stopped. The sound of someone talking was coming from inside the cabin.

"Wait, someone's in there." Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn, backing up from the door and grabbing Caitlyn's soft hand.

"In our cabin?" Caitlyn asked looking over at the number to make sure they were at the right one.

"Let's look in the window." Mitchie suggested before they got on their hands and knees and crawled over to the window. Slowly, they peaked inside.

"Shane, I'm serious, we should go." Tess said to Shane, who was walking away from Mitchie's bed and over to Caitlyn's. Was he looking for something?

"Hang on." He replied while opening up the drawers to the night stand by Caitlyn's bed.

"He's going through my stuff!" Caitlyn whispered in shock.

"Shane, come on! They'll be back any second! And you know the camp rule, no boys in the girls' cabin's after eight pm." Tess pleaded, her voice shaking.

"I just need to find it!" Shane exclaimed to her, his voice angry.

"Find what?" Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn.

"I say we bust them." Caitlyn whispered back.

"We can't, look at how mad he is." Mitchie whispered back.

"Who cares? It's not like he'd..." Caitlyn stopped talking when she saw Shane walk towards Tess.

"Where is it? I paid good money for that stupid thing!" He asked her.

"I don't know, it should be here, unless she's wearing it." Tess replied.

"Wearing what?" Caitlyn whispered while turning to look at Mitchie. Instantly she spotted what they were talking about. The charm bracelet that Shane had given her at the end of Camp last summer.

Mitchie couldn't help but blush.

"You're still wearing that?" Caitlyn asked, forgetting to whisper.

"What was that?" Tess asked Shane whipping around to look at the door to the cabin. "Let's go Shane, you can get it later." Tess pleaded. Mitchie had never heard Tess sound so desperate.

"Fine." He sighed while walking towards the door.

"Hide!" Mitchie whisperd while grabbing Caitlyn's shoulder and quickly pulling them off the cabin porch and behind some bushes.

From there they watched Tess and Shane exit the cabin and walk off along the trail.

"That was close." Mitchie said while letting out a nervous laugh, hoping Caitlyn had some how forgotten about the charm bracelet.

Caitlyn didn't reply, she walked past Mitchie and towards the cabin.

"Caitlyn, I can explain." Mitchie called behind her, hearing quite a bit of desperation in her own voice.

"Save it." She heard Caitlyn mutter as she walked inside the cabin, Mitchie following her.

"No, Caitlyn, I just..." She tried to defend herself, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"You just what? Forgot about it?" Caitlyn asked, the hurt in her voice made Mitchie want to kick herself. How could she have made her this upset? Nothing was worse then seeing her like this. She had to do something. Anything.

"No, I just...I wasn't ready to take it off yet." She honestly replied.

"Is that suppose to mean you still wish you were with him?" She asked turning to look at Mitchie.

She was silent for awhile. That was exactly what she had been thinking before. But now...now was different. It still hurt that Shane had dumped her like he did, but did she still like him that way? After everything that has happened...no...she didn't...the thought of going back to Shane was...no...she didn't want Shane anymore. She wanted something entirely different. Something that meant the world to Mitchie.

"No. I don't want to be with Shane. I want to be with you." Mitchie said while slipping off the charm bracelet Shane had given her. She reached out and took Caitlyn's hand. She turned it palm side up and placed the bracelet on it. She closed her fingers over it and asked the question she'd been wanting to ask for, what now seemed like, forever.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

--

**AN-** Are you feeling the love yet? XD


	5. Peace

AN: I believe this is the final chapter! I'm gonna miss all your reviews, but I got a few more Maitlyn ideas up my sleeves XD For example, be sure to check out my new oneshot, Cookies!

Hurry up! See what happens!!

--

**Chapter 5 - Peace**

Mitchie had done it. She had asked the question that she had been dreaming out asking. _The _question. The question that was now waiting for an answer.

"Mitchie..." Caitlyn began slowly. Mitchie immediatly thought the worse, _Crap! She's gonna say no. What am I gonna do? Just stay calm, Torres, you can do this. _"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Mitchie's heart basically did a summersault. Either that, or she had a stroke, and she's still breathing so I guess we know which one actually happened.

Caitlyn pulled her new girlfriend into a hug. Mitchie loved the feeling of their bodies being so close. Their arms wrapped around each other. The smell of Caitlyn's hair. Strawberries?

When they let the hug go, Mitchie was ready for more. She boldly leaned in and pressed her lips against Caitlyn's. She felt all the sensations that she loved come back to her.

Caitlyn placed her hand on the side of Mitchie's cheek again, the lovable burning feeling returned. Mitchie took Caitlyn's free hand in her own. _This_ was the best moment of her life. She'd never felt so carefree. So amazing. Her heart was filled it the brim with love. Love for this moment. Love for these feelings. Love for her best friend. Love...for her first girlfriend.

--**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMP ROCK**-- (The Next Morning!)

"Hey, beautiful." Shane greeted Tess as he sat down next to her in the Mess Hall.

She blushed and flashed him one of her famous smiles. "Hey."

"So, I was thinking. Me. You. Canoe ride?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"I'd love to!" She answered in an almost too perky voice.

"Great, I'll go set it all up." He said while standing up.

"No, wait, Shane." Tess nervously said as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"What?" He asked, not really caring why she seemed so nervous.

"Um, well, it's just that yesterday I was talking with Mitchie and Caitlyn...and they said some stuff." Tess spilled.

"Like what?" Shane asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Was his awesomely amazing plan about to be ruined?

"Well, they said that you were just...using me to get back at Mitchie." She quietly replied.

"And?" Shane asked like it was no big deal. He was trying not to hit somebody.

"You mean it's true?" Tess asked, her expression and tone doing a 180.

"Yeah, but it looks like it's all over now. Thanks a lot." He bitterly replied.

Tess picked up her bowl of cereal and placed over Shane's wonderful hair. She dumped it over him and watched as milk began to pour all over him, the cereal staying mainly in his hair.

Shane stood up and began frantically shaking his head to get the milk off.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He yelled, the whole Mess Hall now watching.

"I can't believe you thought your stupid plan would ever work!" Tess retorted smiling as everyone started laughing at the milk covered Shane.

"You can forget about the canoe ride!" Shane yelled while walking towards the door of the Mess Hall, muttering curse words the whole way.

"Love you too!" Tess called after him. Everyone cheered and began clapping their hands. People high fiving and talking about how they caught the whole thing on their cell phones. It surely be on the web by this afternoon.

Now, was the hard part. Tess breathed in and slowly exhaled. She stood up and walked towards the table that all her old friends were sitting at.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Sander, and Barry all shared the same shocked expression.

"Do you think you guys could ever forgive me?" She asked, looking at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"We forgave you the second we saw Shane covered in cereal." Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah, it's all good." Caitlyn agreed.

Nate began to scoot over as much as he could leaving space at the end of the table.

"Would you like a seat?" Nate eagerly asked her.

"Sure." Tess giggled while taking the small available spot.

"Well, that had to of been the biggest announcement in Camp Rock history." Peggy smiled while pouring herself more apple juice.

"Is it bigger then Connect 3 coming to Camp?" Lola asked.

"Or could it be bigger then me and Caitlyn going out?" Mitchie boldly asked while holding up their intertwined hands. Everyone smiled and cheered.

"It's about time!" Ella exclaimed to the table.

"Congrats, guys!" Peggy called out.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you two." Nate congratulated them.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Mitchie replied while smiling over at Caitlyn.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!" Barry began chanting, not too loud, but loud enough for the whole table to hear him. Soon the whole table was joining him.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked over at each other, and through their laughing they leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"Whoo!" Sander exclaimed while touching knuckles with Barry.

"PDA!" Jason shouted while covering his eyes with his hands. Everyone laughed, and Mitchie and Caitlyn pulled apart to join them.

Mitchie couldn't stop her laughing. It was finally turning out right. Her friends were back together, they didn't mind that her and Caitlyn were a couple, and above all, everyone was happy. There would be no war this summer. There would be no problems. All they had to do now was practice for Final Jam.

--**A FEW WEEKS LATER**--

"Okay love birds, stop making out, some of us are _trying_ to work over here." Peggy giggled as Mitchie and Caitlyn pulled apart from their kissing.

"Jealous much?" Tess asked while holding onto Nate's hand. They had been going out for a good three days now. That's like three months in Teen Time.

"How can I not be? Mitchie and Caitlyn are together, you and Nate, and then Ella and Jason. I've got like, nobody over here!" She sadly replied while sticking out her bottom lip.

"Yeah, and isn't Lola seeing that Andy guy?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes." Peggy sighed while leaning her head back against Mitchie's bed, as they were in the cabin Mitchie and Caitlyn shared.

Oh yeah, and did I tell you where Nate and Jason ended up staying? These obsessed fans gave up their cabin and are now sleeping outside the Mess Hall in tents. To say thanks, Nate and Jason gave them autographed pictures of them kissing each girl on the cheek. I'm sure they believe it's all worth sleeping in a tent for the rest of the summer.

"Well, I heard Barry is still single." Ella giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Peggy perked up.

"What about Sander, he'll be alone." Mitchie reminded them.

"Sander's too busy going on his sexual adventure." Peggy replied.

"Huh?" Nate asked with a chuckle.

"He's not sure if he's straight anymore." Ella whispered as if it were a big secret.

"He should ask out Shane." Mitchie said while leaning against Caitlyn from their spot on Caitlyn's bed.

Everyone erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Speak of the devil." Tess muttered while looking out the window from her spot on Nate's lap in the chair they occupied.

"Ooh! Maybe he's coming to beg for our forgiveness!" Jason exclaimed with a big smile.

"Are we talking about Shane Gray?" Mitchie asked while leaning back to look out the other window. Sure enough, Shane was walking up the steps and a knock was heard on the door.

"I got it!" Jason called out while standing up and reaching over to open the door. Shane didn't even walk inside he just looked around at everybody and stopped at Mitchie.

"I was just here to talk to Mitchie." He explained.

Mitchie sighed and stood up, she leaned back down to give Caitlyn a small kiss before walking over to the door and out, closing it behind her.

"What?" She asked. She was ready for any of his games. He wasn't gonna pull anything over her this time.

"Listen, I know I've kinda been a jerk." He admitted.

"Kinda?" Mitchie asked him with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay, I've been a big jerk. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, or anyone else. I just overreacted." He replied.

"I accept." Mitchie retorted.

"Well, I was wondering..." He said while taking one of Mitchie's hands in his own. "If you would consider taking me back? I need you Mitchie. I've missed you. I can't deal with anything without you. Your my hero, I need you to save me. I love you."

"Wh-...Shane..." Mitchie replied, her heart almost tearing in two.

"I know, it's all a bit too much right now, but it'd mean a lot to me if you'd take this stupid popstar back." He smiled at her. _Oh crap. _Mitchie thought. _He's using the smile. The one you can't resist._

"I...Caitlyn..." Mitchie tried to speak, but the lump in her throat wasn't helping.

"Mitchie, you can't really love her. Not like we loved each other. You were the voice. The one I still hear in my dreams." He smiled.

"No, Shane, I do. I do love her. More then I could ever love you. I'm not trying to push you away, it'd mean a lot if we could be friends, but...not if Caitlyn's not in my life." Mitchie replied.

"You know that if you don't say yes...I'm leaving Camp Rock...you might never see me again." He reminded her like this was the deal breaker.

"And that's your fault, not mine." Mitchie replied while turning to go back inside.

"What does she have that I don't?" Shane asked, anger shining in his eyes.

"Me." Mitchie replied while putting her hand on the door knob and turning to look at him.

"Mitchie...you can't seriously want to be..._gay_. It's not normal...it's wrong." He said getting desperate.

"No, the only thing I've done that was wrong was date a pig like you." Mitchie retorted.

"You know I'm right. And when she breaks your heart, I won't be here to fix it." Shane replied, his temper getting out of hand.

"I don't need you to fix anything." Mitchie glared at him.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. I'll just leave and when your whore in there hurts you don't bother running to me." He spat.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Mitchie yelled, her hands balling up into fists. She felt her blood boiling inside her. She tried to calm down, but fury was pumping through her veins.

The door to the cabin opened and Jason and Nate stepped outside followed by Caitlyn.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Nate said as calmly as he could to Shane. They must have listening to the conversation.

Mitchie felt Caitlyn's hand on her shoulder. She instantly felt better. The hate inside her body was cooling off faster then she could describe it.

"I was talking privatly to Mitchie." Shane replied glaring at Nate and Jason.

"And now you're talking to us." Jason said while taking a step closer to Shane, getting right in front of him. Their chests were touching and Jason was glaring at Shane, daring him to do something. None of them had ever seen Jason this mad.

"Get out of my face, stupid." Shane said through gritted teeth, with venom oozing from the words.

"I. Don't. Like. Bad. Words." He said slowly, still glaring at Shane.

"Whatever, you can all kiss my..." Shane began, but Jason stood up as tall has could, daring Shane to say it, "butt." Shane finished while turning and storming off down the trail.

As they walked into the cabin again nobody talked.

"Do you think he'll every learn?" Peggy asked them all once they were seated again.

"No. He'll always be a selfish popstar that nobody likes." Caitlyn replied, doing her best not to curse.

As everyone began laughing and getting back to what they were originally doing, Caitlyn and Mitchie began their own conversation.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie sat down inbetween Caitlyn's legs. She leaned back against her.

"Not really." Mitchie replied, closing her eyes.

"It'll be okay. He's probably leaving Camp right now. We'll won't have to deal with him for awhile." She comforted her.

"But I already miss him. How messed up is that?" Mitchie asked as Caitlyn wrapped her arms around her.

"It's not messed up. It's normal...I guess..." Cailtyn replied.

"I hate myself." Mitchie retorted.

"Well too bad, because I love youself." Caitlyn laughed at how her sentence didn't really make any sense.

Mitchie laughed and opened her eyes looked up at her girlfriend.

"I love yourself too." She smiled. Caitlyn leaned down and kissed Mitchie.

"Do you guys _ever_ stop kissing?" Peggy whined from across the room.

They giggled but decided to ignore the others and continued kissing.

So what if Shane was no longer around, right? All Mitchie wanted was Caitlyn. And that's exactly what she planned on having. For the rest of the summer or the rest of her life. She didn't care. All she wanted was for...

"Does anybody have any sushi?" Jason asked, interupting her thoughts.

As everybody laughed, Mitchie decided that this is exactly how she wanted it to be. Everyone at peace. Everyone happy. Even if that meant one popstar got hurt in the process.

--

**AN: THE END**


End file.
